


Слишком много непокоя

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Barrayar, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Office, Pastiche
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Автор: tuullyНаписано на WTF-2017 для команды Барраяра на спецквест по теме «Книга непокоя».Хотите преуспеть в жизни? Начните с изучения книг. А когда обнаружите, что книги начинают изучать вас, и не просто изучать, а проверять ваши нервы на прочность... Не жалуйтесь! радуйтесь, что вас придавила всего лишь книга, а не розовый слон!В причастности к данным событиям никогда не сознаются: пан Лесь (И. Хмелевская), Н. Вульф и А. Гудвин (Р. Стаут), Вьяса-Расчленитель (Г.Л. Олди), Хорхе и Адсон (У. Эко), Библиотекарь (Т. Пратчетт), Пайпер, Фиби и Пейдж (сериал "Зачарованные"), Джонатан (фильм "Мумия"), а также посторонние прохожие со страниц романа М.Булгакова.





	

В какой момент завелась Книга Непокоя, никто из сотрудников «Башни», как ни старался, вспомнить не смог. В конце концов, после долгих дебатов, остановились на версии, что, возможно, события следовало рассматривать в совершенно другой последовательности, а именно – принять за аксиому, что не в «Башне» вдруг появилась Книга, но вокруг этой стопочки листов в черной клеенчатой обложке вдруг самопроизвольно образовалось конструкторское бюро с многозначительным, основательным и гордым названием.

В таком случае история получалась еще более мистической.

И пугающей.

Но обо всем по порядку.

***

Сложнейшая компьютеризированная система учета рабочего времени, собранная на Иллирике по спецификациям Колонии Бета, анализировавшая абсолютно всё, включая время сосредоточения глаза на экране комма, силу давления ягодиц сотрудников на офисное кресло и скорость генерирования идей (указанный показатель вычислялся по тринадцатичленной формуле, где самым понятным был интеграл по лунарифму экспоненты дыхательного напряжения и константе нейронного напряжения третичных церебральных полей), прослужила в КБ «Башня» приблизительно полчаса.

Именно на столько опоздал с обеденного перерыва программист Уилл Атсон. Тощий и юношески нескладный, он умостился в заваливающемся на отсутствующие два колеса кресле, похмыкал, яростно почесал за ушами – чуть оттопыренными и ярко-розовыми, – разбудил задремавшего собрата по профессии Гогу, и они с жаром атаковали бетанское изобретение.

Крепость пала, не раздумывая. Потом случилась масса интересностей, включая истерику бухгалтерии, обнаружившей, что сотрудники недополучили премию за переработку в объеме восьми тысяч часов; попытку начальства вырвать с корнем недавно восстановленные в лучшей клинике волосы; и временную передислокацию некоторых молодых сотрудников КБ в творческий ночной запой. В запое принимали участие уже упоминавшиеся Гога, Уилл, Леха Кубиков – инженер по призванию, авангардист по художественному настрою, анархист по велению души – и три сестрички: Полли, Туи и Лу, заведовавшие в «Башне» медпомощью и комнатой отдыха.

И ничего страшного теми ночами не происходило. Гога пил нечто зеленое и опалесцирующее, смотрел в экран комма, отчего цифры и буквы начинали скакать и выстраиваться в строчки новых команд, а иногда задумывался о чем-то, склонял голову, и тогда его африканские косички падали на лицо, долго покачивались в такт сонному дыханию и тихо шуршали деревянными бусинами. Уилл рассыпался перед девчонками в комплиментах, они хихикали и ловко увертывались от приглашения на настоящее свидание, после чего расстроенный программер возвращался к комму и запускал расчет узлов то для космической станции - с учетом повышенной влажности и давления звуковых волн, то для головного офиса будущего филиала Фабрики Марка Форкосигана, которую планировалось разместить на Зергияре. Если верить вычислениям Уилла – где-то в центре сейсмической активности и, возможно, на гребне цунами…

Леха единственный из компании честно отрабатывал ночную смену. Он творил, как только может творить человек, воспитанный бывшим сержантом технических войск и отставным рядовым из Интендантского корпуса. А именно, за два с половиной часа воплотил заказанный ему чертеж и бросился рисовать. Он рисовал с вдохновением художника, который первые двадцать лет своей жизни провел в стандартном жилищном модуле, где каждому из членов семьи полагалось серо-зеленое одеяло, комплект светло-серого постельного белья, складная койка, комбинезон летний, цвета хаки, комбинезон зимний, серо-белый, маскировочный, и коробка 425x265x380 мм для прочих личных вещей. Спасением из типового ада стала стипендия для обучения в Политехническом университете Округа Форкосиганов. Получив диплом инженера, Кубиков активно искал стиль: вечерами бродил по улицам столицы в поисках новых впечатлений, а потом выбрасывал их на любую подходящую поверхность.

Какое-то время это была тетрадь в потертом черном переплете и с пожелтевшими от времени листами, но очень скоро монохромная графика перестала удовлетворять душу авангардиста-анархиста. И в те несколько недель, пока начальство приходило в себя после компьютерной катастрофы, Леха активно экспериментировал с цветом. Лу возлежала на соседнем столе, прикрытая веером из павлиньих перьев, Туи сидела рядом, как она сама говорила – «охраняя честь сестры», Полли игралась с коммерческими сайтами, примеряя виртуальному альтер эго то леопардовую шубку, то бриллиантовое ожерелье. На холсте, если всмотреться в мешанину зелено-оранжево-черных пятен, проступал профиль сфинкса, поцелуи суккубов, мистические восьмигранные пирамиды, жуткие пауки, взрывы сверхновой…

Одним словом, молодежь КБ предавалась вполне невинным порокам.

Что странным образом не устраивало руководство. Оно желало довести до логического завершения некий проект, связанный с возведением чего-то секретного на острове Кайрил. Этого же желал и немолодой человек с военной выправкой, приходивший в КБ сначала раз в месяц, потом раз в неделю.  
Не дожидаясь, когда его визиты станут ежедневными, «Башня» запустила на сайт вакансий информацию о потребности в администраторе.

Так выяснилось, что работать офисным администратором в Форбарр-Султане желает множество народу.

Правда, 95% соискателей были уверены, что идут в фирму, предлагающую некие эксклюзивные услуги высшим форам. По оценкам мистера Карнахэна, заведующего сектором энергообеспечения, из этих, уверенных, лишь четверть считала, что услуги будут декоративные – пошив модной одежды, эксклюзивная стрижка, и все такое, – а остальные твердо намеревались продавать свою плоть, в самом неприличном инопланетном смысле слова.

Но вид инженера Кубикова, с заляпанными краской руками, рабочим халатом и физиономией, или программиста Гоги, покачивающегося и с африканскими косичками, изначально убеждал претендентов в их заблуждении. Потом знакомство с начальством окончательно сминало надежды и втаптывало их в грязь. После чего следовало знакомство с милой девушкой Полли, ласково предлагающей успокоительную таблеточку, или ее еще более милой сестричкой Туи, подававшей кофе. Если же несостоявшийся администратор видел еще и Лу, в обтягивающем топе и бетанском саронге, он забывал о своем разочаровании и соглашался работать даже уборщиком.

Укомплектовав штат дополнительными уборщиками, а также снабдив оными всех соседей по зданию, руководство «Башни» пошло другим путем.

Последовал звонок старым добрым знакомым. У которых были свои старые добрые знакомые. А у них – свои.

И так в «Башне» появился Лев Фортильден.

Господина, или, как он предпочитал, мэтра Фортильдена начальство представило сотрудникам КБ и наскоро объяснило, что теперь их (сотрудников) ждут большие перемены, а оно (начальство) надеется на понимание, сотрудничество и повышение качества работы. Мэтр Лев довольно улыбался и сыто жмурился, рассматривая людей, для которых он будет создавать идеальные условия труда. Из кармана его псевдовоенного френча виднелся край черной тетради.

Через два часа после появления в штате КБ нового администратора тетрадь получила название журнала опозданий.

К вечеру третьего дня ее прозвали Книгой Нарушений.

К концу первой рабочей недели господин с военной выправкой все же получил долгожданный проект нелетающего сортира на пятнадцать посадочных мест для тренировочной базы на острове Кайрил, а тетрадка обзавелась еще десятком прозвищ.

Из них относительно цензурным (ну, если убрать полдюжины прилагательных) было лишь одно – Книга Непокоя.

***

В роли непреступного стража порядка Лев Фортильден оказался сущим дьяволом.

Ростом с сидящую собаку, с лысиной, обрамленной остатками темно-рыжих, с обильной сединой, волос, администратор вцепился… нет, вгрызся в жизнь инженеров, технологов, энергетиков и экологов «Башни». Если раньше КБ мирно разрабатывало проекты урбанистических объектов, просчитывало полезную нагрузку новых уровней космических станций и временами впадало в грех плагиата, адаптируя старинные земные архитектурные ансамбли к современной моде Барраяра и Комарры, то теперь все сотрудники учились жить и работать в новых условиях. На пороховой бочке. Нет, на бочке с фитаином, ржавой и вскрытой консервным ножом!

Ибо мэтр Фортильден бдел.

Ловил.

Порицал.

И требовал объяснений.

Обеденный перерыв официально начинался в 12:00, но мэтр Лев осторожно намекнул начальству, что хорошие сотрудники уходят в комнату отдыха не раньше 12:05. А возвращаются уже к 12:45, чтобы ровно в 13:00 продолжить свою ответственную трудовую деятельность.

Начальство закурлыкало, довольное, но ровно до тех пор, пока мэтр, нежно прижимая к груди Книгу Непокоя, не намекнул им, как и всем остальным, что главным украшением корпоративной культуры современного Барраяра является прозрачность и честность накладных расходов.

С того часа у бухгалтерии прибавилось работы, Книга Непокоя обзавелась приложением – постепенно разбухавшим пластиковым конвертом, куда мэтр Лев складывал все сопроводительные документы, чеки, платежные карты, и так далее, ведущий эколог перестал изменять жене, а завсектором коммуникаций начал питаться сваренным на пару рисом и овощами. Ровно с 12:06 до 12:43, чтобы личным примером вдохновить сотрудников к аккуратному использованию и времени, и калорий.

Через четырнадцать дней зав. коммуникациями госпитализировали с подозрением на нервную анорексию и сверхценный бред трудоголизма.

Еще через два дня жена ведущего эколога подала на него в суд, ибо он, как она наконец-то выяснила к восьмому году брака, кобель, сексуальный маньяк, и лучше бы он и дальше продолжал тратить деньги Бюро на визиты в Бетанскую Сферу или соблазнять деловых партнеров, а ей, несчастной женщине, пора и о собственном здоровье подумать! И как он посмел называть ее в постели «рыбонька», он же знает, что у нее аллергия на жабродышащих!

В итоге начальство погрузилось в мир собственных проблем и как-то сумело экспрессивно и на доступном мэтру Льву языке объяснить, что главная задача администратора – доставать подчиненных. А у руководства и собственных дел по горло.

С того дня администратор Фортильден утроил усилия.

Призрак Книги Непокоя желтел исписанными страницами в пяти из шести залов, занимаемых Бюро. Покачивался коллекцией сургучных печатей конверт с компроматом. Сотрудники научились вести переговоры с семьей и возлюбленными, используя экранированные от прослушки коммы и сложнейшую систему кодов. Обедали они тайком, виртуозно забрасывая в себя пищу, так, чтобы не попасться в поле зрения всевидящего администратора, не оставить следов жира на пальцах, пятен соуса на губах и даже запаха съестного. Женская часть коллектива перестали увлекаться инопланетной модой, и теперь ходила в юбках-миди и блузах с длинными рукавами. Единственная поблажка, на которую позволил уговорить себя администратор Фортильден, состояла в отсутствии кинжала фор-леди: впрочем, жертва с его стороны минимальная, поскольку форесс в КБ работало только двое, и очень объяснимая. Так как госпожа Форкобрина всерьез обещала использовать свой кинжал по назначению, если только «этот черт патлатый» еще раз посмеет сунуться к ней с линейкой, якобы измерять длину юбки, а мисс Формауси, завидя Книгу Непокоя, становилась резко похожа на кролика перед удавом, замирала, взрывалась рыданиями и бросалась в окружающих всем, что попадет под руку.

Мужская часть коллектива КБ, по крайней мере, наиболее серьезная и ответственная, принимала все дисциплинарные требования как должное. И почти не роптала.

Пока однажды мэтр Фортильден не разузнал настоящее имя хозяйки комнаты отдыха, мисс Туи.

– Пер-пе-ту-я-а-а, – рыдала девушка. Ее младшие сестры, Полинерия и Палома, мрачно сидели рядом, сжав зубы, скрестив руки и следя взглядом удава за мелькающим в коридоре самодовольным администратором Фортильденом, не насытившимся истеричкой Формауси. – Что в переводе с латыни означает «вечная»! Я не виновата-я-а-а! у родителей на имена вообще фантазии не было-о-о-о!!! Зачем же это убожество на визитках писать?! И в зарплатной ведомости?! Что же я вам сделала, что вы меня полным именем припечатали-и-и!..

Сочувствие коллег-мужчин к прелестной Перпетуе было столь велико, что мистер Карнахэн осмелился пожурить мэтра Льва за чересчур рьяное выполнение обязанностей. И что плохого в том, что мисс Туи расписывается за опоздания краткой формой имени?

На следующий день администратор встречал сотрудников, вооруженный Книгой Непокоя, в которую вклеил свод обновленных правил противопожарной безопасности и охраны труда.

Отныне шуметь запрещалось. Используй мэтр Фортильден любой из военных или гражданских эхометров или аудиодатчиков, Гога или Уилл мигом бы перепрограммировали засранца (гм-м… конечно же, речь о приборе. Мозг мэтра был защищен от ментальных воздействий и любых доводов рассудка на редкость непроницаемой черепной коробкой). Но администраторы на Барраяре не лыком шиты! Фортильден использовал старинный партизанский способ – блюдечко с водой и дробью, установленное на картонных подпорках. Как только шум в помещении нарастал, полоски начинали шататься, блюдце падало, и дробь со звоном разлеталась по столу.

Мисс Формауси после первого же испытания противошумовой системы подала на увольнение. Мистер Карнахэн наконец-то начал пить таблетки, чтобы справиться с непроизвольным метеоризмом. Лу, она же Палома, перестала носить туфли со звонкими каблучками-шпильками и перешла на спортивные тапочки. В них ее походка стала напоминать движения гимнаста или даже охотящегося за жертвой ниндзя.

Но мэтр Лев не останавливался на достигнутом. Книга Непокоя требовала новых жертв. Теперь каждое утро в нее вносились списки опоздавших, в конверт прикладывались объяснительные с перечислением причин задержек; работники расписывались за инструктаж по технике безопасности каждую неделю, проводили учения по тушению пожара в условиях офиса и опять-таки заносили свои фамилии в черную клеенчатую тетрадь… Не обедали, не шумели, не тратили время понапрасну, не задерживались в уборной, не сплетничали, не отвлекались… и почему-то никак не могли сосредоточиться на работе.

Леха Кубиков не стал исключением.

Забывший за годы учебы, что такое армейская дисциплина, он вспоминал муштру папы-сержанта и рядовой мамы тяжело и нехотя. На каждое распоряжение мэтра Фортильдена молодой инженер поначалу требовал инструкцию. Убедившись, что администратор не только подклеивает инструкции-распоряжения-билли в Книгу, но и заучивает их наизусть, Леха изменил тактику и начал просто хамить. За что стал вызываем на ковер к начальству с похвальной, но отрицательно сказывающейся на жалованье и премиальных, стабильностью.

После того, как Лев Фортильден мерзкими нравоучениями вмешался в творческое похмелье, которым Гога, Уилл и Леха страдали в тишине рабочего кабинета, Кубиков попытался подойти к ситуации этически и возлюбить ближнего своего. Так советовала старинная рукопись, «висевшая» на комме Уилла. По крайней мере, Атсон клялся, что это действительно была старинная книга, а не реклама бетанской Сферы.

Возлюбить администратора Фортильдена оказалось делом сложным и хлопотным. Потому как он, исключительно для пользы КБ и во исполнение распоряжений главы «Башни», решил перевоспитать программеров и примкнувшего к ним инженера Кубикова. Для перевоспитания Гоги Лев отобрал бутылку абсента, с Уиллом вел долгие исторические диспуты, а с Лехой поступил еще проще. Выкинул с его рабочего стола все карандаши, краски, аллегорическое изображение Лу, летящей по ночной тьме на крылатой лошади в обнимку с печальным рыцарем и толстым котом, и набросок авангардного сфинкса.

Увидев наведенный порядок, Леха Кубиков понял, что вариантов дальнейшего развития событий у него, собственно, нет.

Мэтра Фортильдена придется убить.

***

Убийство, разумеется, требовалось идеальное. Жертва должна скончаться быстро и без лишних мучений.

Увы, шансов, что администратор проникнется жалостью к молодому сотруднику «Башни» и сам исполнит его желание, было немного. Мэтр Лев был энергичен, не признавал лекарств и «новомодных», то есть завезённых на Барраяр за последние шестьдесят лет, продуктов, питался тем, что вырастил в огородике доставшегося ему по наследству домишки, и очень гордился тем, что за прожитые восемьдесят два года болел всего лишь раз. Да и то болезнью, название которой не стоит озвучивать в приличном обществе. А антибиотики помогли, уже на третий день как у молодого бычка… хм-м-м… да… Одним словом, Фортильден ничем не болел.

Оставались яды, оружие, нападение инопланетного монстра и нелепые случайности. Потренировавшись во владении копьем, мечом, метательной чакрой, кремневым пистолетом и семизарядной плазменной пушкой в различных играх с виртуальным присутствием, Леха Кубиков понял, что с классическим оружием у него не очень, а купить снайперскую винтовку он бы и мог… но пока не видел рядом желающих ее продать. Пришлось идти в имперский биопарк и осторожно выяснять у служителей, имеет ли обыкновение прогуливаться по ночной Форбарр-Султане и пожирать пожилых администраторов подотчетная им плотоядная флора и фауна? На Кубикова там посмотрели сначала с ехидством, потом – с подозрением, в итоге – с сочувствием. И предложили поучаствовать в фармакологическом эксперименте. Леха таблеточки взял, но больше в биопарк не ходил, понял – еще чуть-чуть, и его запомнят, а может быть, даже и вычислят. Заставят объяснительные писать… эх…

Итак, оставались яды и нелепости.

У Гоги в комм-сети нашлись знакомые, специалисты по экстремальной незаконной ботанике, а у Уилла – по химии Периода Изоляции. С их совместными подсказками Кубиков осваивал стадии Великого Делания; жаль, процесс шел неспешно, и имелась нехилая вероятность, что достичь Цитринаса, а тем более Коагуляции, Ребиса, Кальцинации и Рубедо, Леха просто не успеет. Напишет еще пару объяснительных, поспорит с администратором Фортильденом о проценте изнашиваемости поляризационного стекла от слишком пристальных выглядываний на улицу и всё, хорош. Убийство в состоянии аффекта, отягченное покушением на представителя хоть и офисной, но все-таки власти.

Поэтому, оставив настойки корня анчара, оленекопытника шестилепестного и пуховки краснокоричневой пропитываться лунной энергией и белеть в щелочном растворе, Леха отправился исследовать родной офис на предмет несчастных случаев.

Оказалось, инженеры «Башни» не зря ели свой хлеб. Как и проектировщики-строители офисного здания, на двадцать первом этаже которого располагалось КБ. В лифтах безупречно действовала «защита от идиота», не позволявшая упасть и разбиться насмерть, а лестницы спасали скатившегося по ним бедолагу за счет упругого нанокерамического покрытия ступенек. Окна… Кубиков стал изучать, как открываются оконные блоки, и тут обнаружил, что мэтр Лев стоит совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Администратор, покачивая лысиной в седовато-рыжем венчике, пытался вернуть Гогу из африканских пределов, в которые тот удалился. Речь Фортильдена звучала, как набат в ночи; курительная палочка Гоги тлела, превращаясь в волшебного джинна, лихую колесницу, или что-то еще менее барраярское; программист неотрывно смотрел в экран комма, косички с деревянными бусинами безвольно висели, и лишь гогины пальцы двигались быстро, с нечеловеческой скоростью. Зрелище было одновременно завораживающее и отталкивающее, и Леха никак не мог от него оторваться. Но тут администратор спохватился, что чересчур увлекся одной жертвой, а остальных позабыл-позабросил, развернулся к хихикающему и пламенеющему ушами Уиллу и напустился на него. Леху аж скрутило от приступа ненависти. Пришлось изобразить сосредоточенность на работе.

Никогда раньше остро заточенный карандаш девятой степени твердости не казался Кубикову столь опасным и многофункциональным.

Нет, нельзя медлить… никак нельзя…

Кубиков наметил генеральную репетицию злодейства на ближайшие выходные.

***

Над крышами Форбарр-Султаны шафрановый закат уступал глубокой синеве ночи. Возвышающийся над рекой замок Форхартунг сиял многоцветной подсветкой, над мостом проносились флаеры, а под ним тихо в плане скорости и с громкой душевной песней шла прогулочная яхта. Со стоянки напротив офисных зданий то и дело уезжали кары, заполненные вырвавшимися на свободу сотрудниками. Свет в небоскребе выключался поэтажно, пока не остались только маячки на крыше и углах.

Тогда Леха сдвинул лыжную шапочку на глаза, в десятый раз проверил крепления гравирулетки, перебрался на край крыши и принялся медленно и осторожно спускаться вниз, к двадцать первому этажу. Там на восточном углу располагался широкий балкон, на который выходили стеклянные двери комнаты отдыха сотрудников «Башни» и обустроенный для их же просвещения, вдохновения и кислородного насыщения зимний сад.

Ветер резвился, подталкивая альпиниста-любителя то в спину, то в лицо. Над яхтой медленно поднялся праздничный воздушный шарик в виде гигантского розового слоненка и полетел к Форхартунгу. Пару раз над офисным центром с воем проносились флаеры, и тогда Кубиков замирал, вжимаясь в стену.

Наконец, спуск завершился. Перевалившись через парапет, пошатываясь, Леха проковылял по направлению к дверям зимнего сада, и лишь в самый последний момент заметил приближающуюся опасность.

Внутри мелькнуло пятнышко света.

Там, в зимнем саду, кто-то прятался.

Сердце, легкие и прочие внутренности Лехи Кубикова заледенели от дурного предчувствия. Если бы не анчаровый экстракт, употребленный им на пару с Уиллом, при молчаливом поощрении Гоги, хранившим верность смеси травок и самокруткам, великолепный план злодейства так и остался бы неосуществленным.

А так Леха всего лишь продышался, убедил себя, что ему почудилось, и двинулся дальше.

Медленно и аккуратно он сдвинул стеклянную дверь, перешагнул порог и, стараясь держаться подальше от призывно протянутых ветвей скеллитума, осуществил несанкционированное и несвоевременное вторжение на территорию Бюро.

Пятно света мелькнуло второй раз. Кубиков притворился призраком уборщицы и осторожно двинулся на разведку.

Перегородка между комнатой отдыха и зимним садом уехала в сторону (Леха едва успел упасть на пол), и по дорожке застучали каблучки.

– Лу! Ты помнишь, что я просила не усердствовать с семенами аниса? – прозвучал над головой затаившегося инженера голос Полли.

– Ах, сколько же раз тебе повторять: в рецепте указано две щепотки, так вот две щепотки и будет, – раздраженно отозвалась младшая из сестер. – Туи, будь добра…

Окончание фразы потонуло в шуршании задвигаемой двери.

Через секунду она снова распахнулась. Полли и Туи выволокли большой медный котел (по уверениям Главного – наследство, сбереженное его боевой прабабкой от попыток проклятых цетагандийцев запретить самогоноварение в барраярских лесах), установили его на треногу, расставили вокруг зажженные свечи. Появилась Лу, вооруженная дымящейся кастрюлей, перелила ее содержимое в котел, скинула кухонные рукавицы и присоединилась к сестрам.

– Девочки, готовимся, – скомандовала Перпетуя. – Полнолуние стартует через восемнадцать минут.

– Мне все же кажется, что мы должны учитывать фазы и местных лун, а не только земной, – проворчала Полинерия.

– Сколько раз тебе повторять! – возмутилась Палома. – Мы – наследницы древней земной магии. Поэтому лунные фазы должны сверять по Луне, а не просто по любому болтающемуся поблизости спутнику. И опять же по этой причине мы не проводим ритуалы плодородия в городском парке. Нам же надо быть ближе к источнику магии. Жаль, что это здание такое низкое.

– А я думала, парк мы забраковали из-за обилия подглядывающих, – отозвалась Полинерия, сбрасывая с себя всё, кроме туфелек.

Сестры последовали ее примеру. Глаза пораженного зрелищем Кубикова медленно, но верно, покидали насиженные места.

– Между прочим. О работе. Девочки, давайте все-таки проклянем Фортильдена? – предложила Палома. – Не смертельно! Пусть хотя бы нос у него отвалится, или песья шерсть на заднице вырастет. Надоели мне его придирки, сил нет…

– Мы – хорошие ведьмы, – строго напомнила Перпетуя. И тут же испортила педагогический эффект, добавив: – Хотя за то, что он сделал с нашей книгой заклинаний, его нужно превратить в обезьяну. Жаль, что мы добрые и пользуемся лишь белой магией…

Полли хмыкнула и положила на пюпитр, возвышающейся над котлом, большую тетрадь в черной потертой обложке.

С того места, где затаился Кубиков – то есть из-под веток скеллитума, в полутьме, разгоняемой огоньками свечей и сиянием трех прекрасных девичьих тел, – манускрипт ведьмочек очень напоминал Книгу Непокоя. Такого же размера, с пожелтевшими от времени страницами, в похожей обложке. Но и различия имелись. Например, Леха никогда не видел, чтобы администратор Фортильден чертил на своем вместилище офисных грехов магические руны, прежде, чем ее открыть.

Впрочем, возможно, Кубикова просто подвело зрение.

Ибо книга заклинаний вежливо подождала, пока Полинерия закончит чертить на ней непонятные знаки, внимательно выслушала речитатив обращения к древним богиням, хранящим магию, на секунду полыхнула ярким сине-розовым светом, но больше ничего не случилось.

– Не то заклинание? – удивилась Лу.

– Не та книга! – вскричала Туи. Она схватила тетрадь и стала ее перелистывать. Теперь сомнения отпали – даже в полутьме Леха различил наброски, которыми украсил будущую Книгу Непокоя несколько месяцев назад, узнал и вклеенные заботливой администраторской рукой инструкции, распоряжения Главного, колонки автографов вечных опоздавших…

– Или, как вариант, здесь присутствуют посторонние, – протянула Полли. Она лениво обвела взглядом зимний сад. Кубиков постарался прикинуться деревом.

– Я знаю!!! – вдруг завизжала Лу. Девушка схватила сестер за руки. – Сюда пробрался демон. Это наше Испытание! Луна испытывает нашу решимость! Вперед!

Ведьмочки азартно завизжали. Подхватили сброшенные одежки – и веселой стайкой умчались в комнату отдыха.

Леха на всякий случай ущипнул себя за запястье. Нет, все в порядке. Ему не почудилось. Вон над рекой летит розовый слон, вот булькает в котле магическое зелье (попробовав его, Кубиков перестал удивляться странностям в поведении сестричек. Удивительно, как они вообще сохраняли вертикальное положение и могли внятно разговаривать! Наверное, котел какой-то особенный…), вот на пюпитре возлегает старая потертая тетрадь с записями опозданий…

Стоило Лехе коснуться ее, как Книга раскрылась, и из страниц, покрытых значками, рунами, вязью заклинаний и странными символами, ударил вверх язык неистового пламени.

***

Кто знает, какого цвета темнота? Какого цвета радость, печаль, сомнение, надежда и поиск? Можно потратить множество слов, можно сложить слова во фразы и записать их на бумаге, но чтобы они вдруг стали книгой, нужна еще одна малость.

Магия.

Какого цвета магия?

Глаза обычного человека различают три основных цвета, а радуга состоит из семи оттенков. Но, если бы мир был не таким, каким его объяснили ученые, а таким, каким его придумали художники, магия была бы цвета расплавленного октарина.

Столб чистой, неприрученной, соскучившейся по человеческим душам магии вырвался на свободу, и залил октариновым сиянием всё вокруг.

***

Леха Кубиков очнулся.

Ощущения были странными, и какими-то… ну… неправильными. Он перевернулся на бок, сделал попытку встать, осмотрелся…

И зашатался. Вцепился пальцами в пол, чтобы не упасть.

Вернее, в потолок.

Леха Кубиков, выпускник Политехнического университета Округа Форкосиганов, инженер с дипломом, материалист и житель двадцать восьмого века, лежал на потолке. Над ним колыхался разнообразными листьями зимний сад – растения висели вниз кронами, а может быть, порхали, упираясь горшками в ставший потолком пол.

Залихватски булькало магическое зелье.

– Что это было? – донесся ворчливый голос Перпетуи.

Девушка переступила порог…

Леха застонал.

Это была отнюдь не девушка. Высокая тощая старуха с длинным крючковатым носом, туго затянутым седым пучком волос, в черном платье и черной же остроконечной шляпе. Но разговаривала-то она голосом Перпетуи!

Полли – вернее, кругленькая невысокая старушка с голосом Полли, в черном платье с просторными карманами, веселенькими полосатыми чулочками, охотно демонстрирующими себя из-под одежды, и тоже в черной шляпе, – ответила, что понятия не имеет. Но, возможно, Лу права, и им придется сражаться с демонами. Не желает ли старшая из присутствующих здесь ведьм вооружиться? В комнате отдыха есть удобная скалка.

– Что-то странное здесь происходит, – просканировала зимний сад Перпетуя.

Кубиков затрясся. Его дрожь передалась потолку, стенам, полу, вот и растения затрепетали, сейчас ведьмы поймут, где искать непрошенного гостя, поднимут взгляды вверх…

– У-ук! – вырвалось у Лехи.

Прежде, чем он сумел понять, почему вдруг заговорил по-орангутаньи, и почему его собственная ладонь, которой он затыкал себе рот, покрыта рыжей шерстью, мир вокруг закрутился, вспыхнули октариновые искры, и Кубиков провалился во тьму.

***

– Хорош спать! – Уилл потряс Кубикова за плечо.

Леха поднял голову с комм-пульта. Сонно зажмурился. Вокруг была привычная и очень реалистичная суета КБ.

– Что?.. Где?..

В панике Леха ощупал лицо и прочего себя, но не обнаружил ни рыжей шерсти, ни лыжной шапочки и гравирулетки. Лишь обычный костюм, испуганно колотящееся под ним сердце и впечатавшийся в щеку карандаш.

– Интересный способ избежать опозданий, – заметил Уилл, пристраиваясь в хромающее на отсутствующие колесики кресло. – Ночевать на работе. Я почему-то думал, что ты ушел с нами…

Кубиков растерянно соврал, что на полпути к дому ему вдруг чертовски захотелось поработать.

– Ты же хотел проверить, как твои яды дистиллируются, – подначивал Атсон.

Перед мысленным взором Лехи пронеслись: котел, октариновая вспышка, округлые прелести молодых Туи и Полли и их же прикрытые черными платьями ужасти. И книга, приготовившаяся к обряду во славу древней магии Луны, но решившая вдруг показать вздорный характер.

– Наверное, я и правда пил, – сознался Кубиков. Уилл обрадовался и потребовал подробностей.

Вошел Гога. Он шел деревянной походкой, будто слепой. Нашарил свое рабочее место, отгородился от мира косичками, дымом курительной палочки и комм-экранами, и застыл, рыская пальцами по клавиатуре.

Через минуту в кабинет ворвался администратор Фортильден.

– Я знаю, это он! – патетически завопил он, указуя перстом в затылок Гоги. За взъерошенным, разгневанным мэтром Львом следовали зав. коммуникациями и ведущий эколог.

Гога, по-прежнему сосредоточившийся на внутренней пустыне собственной души, продолжал создавать, править и взламывать коды. Зав и ведущий печально переглянулись и осторожно уточнили, уверен ли мэтр Фортильден в своих подозрениях.

– Если не он, то кто-нибудь из его приятелей! Атсон!

– А что сразу я?! – возмутился Уилл.

– Или Кубиков! – неистовствовал администратор.

– Что случилось? – не понял Леха.

Фортильден застонал, зарычал, вцепился в остатки волос, поднял себя вместе с лысиной над полом, замолотил руками воздух, вскричал, что он этого так не оставит, и выбежал вон.

В приоткрытую дверь просочилась госпожа Форкобрина и радостным шепотом поведала причину столь странного поведения. Оказывается, украли Журнал Опозданий. Подозреваются все.

Дальнейшие события происходили почти одновременно, и новости расползались по коммам сотрудников со скоростью разбегающихся рукавов Вселенной.

Фортильден настаивает на личном обыске и допросе с фаст-пентой всех сотрудников.  
Но Главный пока против.  
Мисс Формауси слегла с нервным срывом.  
Администратор Фортильден обвинил ее в краже.  
Форесса мгновенно выздоровела, попыталась расцарапать клеветнику лицо, и теперь Полли и Лу отпаивают ее успокоительным в зимнем саду.

Хм… Упоминание зимнего сада снова вызвало в памяти Кубикова приятный образ Паломы, покачивающейся на высоких каблуках. Образ был округл и светел; покачивание ритмично и соблазнительно, память… Память, сволочь, отказывалась вспоминать реальные события и угодливо подсовывала одно сновидение за другим.

Пока инженер Кубиков решал, не вызовет ли подозрений его визит в комнату отдыха, или тот же зимний сад, или хотя бы в кабинет Главного, убедиться, что прабабкин котел на месте и не булькает, комм пиликнул еще раз.

«Всем оставаться на своих местах! – замигал огненным шрифтом приказ начальства. – Пока не найдется Журнал Опозданий, никому не уходить!». «Лев поплакался бывшим друзьям из СБ, и те выслали к нам детективов», – сообщил через минуту информированный мистер Карнахэн. «Хорошо, что не Имперского Аудитора», – прокомментировала новость госпожа Форкобрина. Ее строчку завершал ряд смайликов – клацающий забралом рыцарский череп, хохочущее привидение, и обезьянья рожица.

Книга, вашу мать. Непокоя.

***

– Арчибальд Добровольский, – отрекомендовался первый детектив. И представил второго: – Мистер Б. Волк.

– Б.? – с нервным смешком переспросила Туи. – Значит, мистер Борис? Или Баз?

– Блэк, – прогудел мистер Волк. Голос у него был густой, сочный, под стать внешности: высокий представительный толстяк в дорогом костюме, с ярким (в духе комаррской деловой моды) шелковым галстуком и цветком орхидеи в петлице.

Уточнить, как досталось ему столь мрачное имя, никто из сотрудников «Башни» не рискнул. Все застыли, боязливо переглядываясь между собой.

Тем, кому не хватило места на диванчиках в комнате отдыха, расположились на балконе и скамейках зимнего сада. Леха и Уилл скромно стояли в сторонке.

Арчи Добровольский потребовал, чтобы мистеру Волку принесли самое широкое и удобное кресло, придвинул к нему  
столик с бутылкой холодной воды, на чем, видимо, исчерпал свои детективные обязанности, ибо принялся флиртовать с тремя сестричками одновременно.

Детектив Волк обвел собравшихся тяжелым ленивым взглядом сытого хищника.

– Как я понял из объяснений администратора Фортильдена, неизвестный преступник похитил документ чрезвычайной важности. Чтобы не тратить время попусту, я предлагаю похитителю…

– Вору! – вскричал Фортильден. Не в силах совладать с эмоциями, он подскочил с места, и с безумной страстью заглядывал в глаза каждому из подозреваемых. А подозревал он действительно всех.

– Вору, – дипломатично согласился детектив, – вернуть документ. Можете подбросить, можете вернуть лично мне в руки. Анонимность гарантирую. Ваше руководство заверило меня, что не будет возбуждать уголовное дело по факту хищения, если документ вернется сегодня же, и не будет поврежден.

Сотрудники КБ молчали. Дух подозрения крепчал.

– Почему вы подозреваете нас? – пискнула мисс Формауси. Трясущаяся от волнения форесса то бледнела, то розовела, как будто была зонтиком, вращаемым озорной кокеткой. – Может, Книгу похитил кто-то посторонний?

– Да, – рыцарственно подтвердил мистер Карнахэн. – Почему бы и нет?

– А что, в Бюро вчера вечером или нынче утром присутствовали посторонние? – нахмурился Волк.

– Нет.

– Да! – одновременно ответили Карнахэн и Формауси.

Зав сектором энергообеспечения жестом предоставил слово даме, и та, захлебываясь волнением, поведала, что не далее как вчера, выходя из офиса, она видела подозрительного типа. Тип был тощ, длинен, одет в отвратный кургузый клетчатый пиджак и жокейскую кепочку, улыбался глумливо и громко распевал народные песни. Мисс Формауси еле отбилась от него сумочкой.

Инженеры, технологи, секретари и прочий персонал осторожно, соблюдая приличия, отодвинулись от возмущенной женщины.

– А я в своем столе уже который день нахожу песок, – добавил Карнахэн. – И никто не знает, как он туда попадает!

Сотрудники потупились. Атсон, чьими руками песок появлялся в кабинете заведующего сектором энергообеспечения снова, снова и снова, лучился восторгом, как обогащенный уран.

– Мы выясним, – веско пообещал мистер Волк. Выдержал драматическую паузу. – Что ж, если никто не хочет ничего добавить, не смею больше отрывать вас от исполнения служебных обязанностей.

Фортильден испустил сдавленное рычание. Каждая секунда разлуки с обожаемой Книгой Непокоя была для него, что острый нож.

***

Всё еще пребывающий в растерянности Кубиков не торопился покидать балкон. Наоборот, он неспешно прошел вдоль парапета, и ему показалось, что он узнает зазубрины, которые оставил ночью, карабкаясь через него. Вот здесь, за вазоном с цветочками, он спрятал гравирулетку. Если каким-то чудом она окажется здесь…

– Пошли-ка, – Уилл схватил Леху и потянул за собой. У кабинета Карнахэна он воровато оглянулся, вжикнул электронной отмычкой, и затолкнул товарища внутрь.

– Чего творишь? – недовольно пробурчал Кубиков.

– Проверяю одну идейку. Я абсолютно точно не трогал журнал опозданий, поскольку, когда появился на работе, Фортильден стоял напротив лифта с пустыми руками и пытался покусать каждого новоприбывшего. А вот Карнахэн всегда появляется рано. И если он прознал, что это я ему подсыпаю песок… – Озвучивая подозрения, Атсон деловито проверял содержимое стеллажей и ящиков. Старинной пожелтевшей тетради в черном переплете там не было.

– Всем уже надоел этот розыгрыш, – упрекнул товарища Кубиков. – Я, например, вообще не его понимаю.

На верхней полке стеллажа Карнахэн хранил сувенир, привезенный его двоюродной сестрой из поездки на Кибо-Дайни: четырехгранную пирамиду из огромного искусственного бриллианта. Уилл нажал на скрытую пружинку, и когда недра «усыпальницы фараонов» распахнулись, набрал полную горсть речного песка. После чего рассыпал его по поверхности комм-пульта зав сектором. Проделка сопровождалась детским радостным повизгиванием.

– Кэрни, хоть и неплохой мужик, но тут еще жук. Навозный. Два года назад он увел у меня девушку, а до этого – показывал фокусы с исчезновением, и выдурил у меня пять марок! С ним надо держать ухо востро! Нет, тут чего-то не хватает…

– Здравого смысла? – предположил Леха.

Уилл радостно осклабился и размашистым движением украсил песок Оком Гора:

– Пусть знает, что ни один его обман не останется безнаказанным!

Рефлексы, воспитанные рядовой мамой и папой-сержантом, сработали у Кубикова незамедлительно:

– А если Волк и Добровольский продолжают сотрудничать с СБ? Как они отнесутся к подобным намекам?

Атсон задумался. Стер символ и заменил его корявым изображением птицы.

– Что это? – никак не мог успокоиться Леха, когда они уже выскользнули из кабинета.

– Гор. Весь, целиком. А то око да око; может, остальные части у него тоже к чему-то приспособлены?

– Но ведь Гор изображался как сокол, а ты нарисовал какую-то другую птицу. То ли журавль, то ли аист…

Уилл равнодушно отмахнулся. Какая, собственно, разница…

У программистов ничего не изменилось. Гога, погрузившийся в программы и гербарии, дымил самокруткой и многозначительно молчал. В тишине было слышно, как по коридору процокали каблучки Полли, сопровождаемой детективом. Девушка томно растягивала слова, отчего вполне прозаическая дача показаний искрила флюидами страсти:

– … знаю ли я клетчатого человека, от которого отбивалась мисс Формауси? Ах, не стоит верить всему, что она говорит! Прошлой весной Формауси рассказывала, что подглядела встречу своей соседки с наемным убийцей. Как именно наша клуша определила род занятий незнакомца? Во-первых, у него был мертвый глаз и рыжие волосы, а во-вторых, вскоре после той случайной встречи соседка таинственно исчезла, оставив все платья, особняк на окраине Форбарр-Султаны и безутешного мужа. Этими подозрениями Формауси буквально изнасиловала полицию, те провели расследование и выяснили, что госпожа ФорН. счастливо проживает под комаррскими куполами в обществе любовника, талантливого литератора. Но это еще что! Два года назад, и тоже весной, Формауси преследовал другой незнакомец – невысокий, толстый, почти как известный предприниматель лорд Марк Форкосиган, только весь в щетине и с натуральным хвостом.

Добровольский вежливо захихикал. Полли увлекла его дальше.

Рассказ о свиноподобном незнакомце невольно напомнил Лехе, что он вот уже почти сутки ничего не ел. В поисках какой-нибудь еды Кубиков принялся выдвигать ящики стола. В верхнем перекатывалась пустая банка из-под жучиного маслица, вкус «шоколад». Бррр… месяц назад это действительно казалось вкусным. Во втором ящике обнаружились обертки из-под снеков и огрызки яблок. В третьем…

В третьем ящике, поверх справочников и старых журналов, лежала большая тетрадь в потертой черной обложке.

***

В чем главный недостаток современной барраярской архитектуры? Бетанцы верно подметят, что композитных материалов в ней используется недостаточно, мультифункции у них ограничены, а процент нанотехнологий, как в каменном XXI веке, недопустимо ничтожен. Цетагандийцы и земляне фыркнут: как можно здания, в основе своей прямоугольные, вообще считать архитектурой? Вы еще крышу на них поставьте и радуйтесь отсутствию дождя!

Для инженера Кубикова главным недостатком конкретного офисного помещения стало отсутствие камина. Или любого другого источника открытого огня. Устроить пожар в здании – задача почти невыполнимая; включаются сирены, срабатывают огнетушители, а в особо охраняемых объектах еще и включается откачка воздуха, как на космических станциях.

Рукопись жгла мозг и внутренности несчастного инженера. Внутренности – потому как Леха засунул найденный журнал под жилетку, мозг же кипел от одолевавших сомнений.

Может быть, Книгу Непокоя подсунул ему Уилл? Для человека с настолько черным чувством юмора – вполне понятный поступок. Хоть и дикий. Но для друга – вообще непростительный.

Тетрадь подложил кто-то другой? Кто? В кабинете постоянно присутствовал Гога. Да, вел он себя как психопат с обетом молчания и манией к растительному миру, но все-таки присутствовал! А значит, человек, решивший подложить вещественную улику, обладал прямо-таки дьявольским самомнением и умопомрачительной наглостью!

Или же, если отбросить суетные рассуждения о природе человеческого скотства, всё гораздо проще. Леха сам подложил Книгу Непокоя себе в стол. Ночью, после того, как посидел на потолке, посмаковал песнопения и танцы белых ведьм и полюбовался вспышками октаринового фейерверка.

Какую же версию выбрать? Что есть реальность, а что – миф и грёза?

Дальше по коридору послышались голоса. Кубиков, запаниковав, юркнул в первую попавшуюся дверь, оказавшуюся приемной Главного. Там, рядом с диванчиком секретарши, пустовавшим по причине охватившей Бюро детективной паранойи, стоял огромный медный котёл.

Догадка вспыхнула в исстрадавшемся сознании Кубикова. Запихнув тетрадь в древнее хранилище самогона, он сбрызнул ее духами секретарши (надеясь, что процент спирта в парфюме пропорционален привязанности Главного к своей помощнице) и поджег с помощью похищенной у Гоги зажигалки.

Исписанные разным почерком страницы нехотя занялись. Язык пламени попробовал обложку на вкус, и черный старенький пластик расползся уродливым пятном. Повалил дым. Кубиков заметался по приемной, размахивая руками, в тщетной попытке не дать сработать датчикам пожарной тревоги. В какой-то момент он задел секретарский комм-пульт; из недр техники выскочила искра, ударила незадачливого поджигателя по пальцам, нырнула в фитнес-браслет, обожгла коротким замыканием. Когда же Леха взвизгнул и схватился за подпаленную руку, шаловливая искорка ударила ему прямо в лоб.

Мир снова потонул в октариновой вспышке.

***

Леха понимал, что отступать ему некуда.

Мертвецы окружали их с Карнахэном со всех сторон. Уродливые жрецы, из отвисших животов которых клочьями вылезали бальзамировочные травы, потрясали остатками бинтов. Воины Анубиса – кто без ноги, кто без верхней лапы, кто с отрубленной челюстью, - волоклись следом. Храмовые рабыни визжали и бесились от ярости: в посмертии они ненавидели всех. Мужчин – за то, что в той, далекой древнеегипетской жизни прислуживали им, дарили радость взорам и телам; женщин – за утраченную вместе с жизнью красоту. Слуги Имхотепа ползли по потолку, по стенам…

Вот и всё. Тупик. Карнахэн дрожащей рукой продолжа шарить по каменной стене, но Леха, вжавшийся рядом в стену, понимал, что рядом нет ни дверей, ни потайных ходов. А мертвецы приближались.

Оставалась последняя возможность.

Леха распахнул Книгу Амон-Ра и принялся лихорадочно искать какое-нибудь заклинание. Карнахэн обреченно и неотрывно следил за поисками. Поможет ли волшебство? Какая, собственно, разница? Мумии уже подбирались к нему. Ни оружия, ни надежды… Но умереть, не сделав даже попытки спастись, претило его барраярской душе.

Барраярской? Леха (благо, условия еще позволяли) коротко пересмотрел основные факты своей жизни, стараясь вспомнить, что же такое Барраяр. Детство, учеба, друзья, работа, много работы, родня, поездка в край пирамид – в памяти мелькнуло лицо туроператора и ее обещание, что будет интересно. Не обманула…

Какая-то бывшая танцовщица, вихляя почерневшими от времени ребрами и тазовыми костями, спрыгнула на Леху с высоты. Пронзительно, по-девчоночьи, завизжав, хранитель Книги схватил скелет, раскрутил его и швырнул в подступающих мертвяков. Карнахэн подхватил фолиант, пинками отбросив самых резвых преследователей.

Еще две минуты жизни.

Заклинание…

\- Читай же! – взмолился Леха.

\- Как читается этот иероглиф? Похож на аиста… - сомневался Джонатан Карнахэн.

Но обострившееся от страха зрение Лехи зацепилось за другой, более знакомый символ.

Око Гора засветилось мягким бледно-голубым огоньком.

– Спасите!!! – прокричал Леха. – Мы, Алексей Кубиков и Джонатан Карнахэн, просим помощи! мы верные слуги императора!.. – За спиной он скрестил пальцы, надеясь, что верно угадал титул. Может быть, все же фараона? Или даже Князя? А-а, нет времени на угадайки! – Пожалуйста, спасите! Нас окружили! Я нахожусь…

Тучный жрец с криво зашитым животом вцепился в Книгу Амон-Ра и попытался выхватить ее из рук человека. Карнахэн скороговоркой выкрикнул инструкции, где и как его отыскать, а Леха отбивался всем, чем только мог. Нельзя, нельзя отдавать в руки оживших мертвецов такое сокровище!

Силы были неравны. Очень скоро Леху и Карнахэна со скрученными за спиной руками волокли на торжественную смерть.

Повелитель мертвых, Верховный жрец Импохтеп – наполовину мумия, наполовину человек, в золотой накидке, ритуальной шапке и браслетах стоял у изголовья жертвенного алтаря.

\- Гордитесь, черви, - заговорил он густым, сочным голосом. Из щеки прорвался черно-бронзовый жук, откусил у жреца уголок губы. Имхотеп длинным извивающимся языком смахнул агрессора внутрь, и падальщик сам стал едой. Прожевав, повелитель мертвых продолжил: - Ваша смерть откроет нам дорогу в новый мир. Все мертвецы Вселенной будут служить мне! Все земли и все звезды познают мощь Импхотепа!!!

Гулкое эхо торжественного обещания отразилось от стен. Задрожали даже светильники под высоким сводчатым потолком залы жертвоприношений.

Нет, светильники действительно задрожали.  
И начали падать вниз.  
Вместе с частью потолка.

Сверху на собравшихся мертвецов и приготовившихся к смерти хранителей Книги рухнул поток голубоватого света.

\- Всем отойти от барраярцев! – скомандовал жесткий женский голос. – при попытке агрессии стреляю на месте!!

Вниз по стенам заскользили фигуры в светло-серых доспехах.

Имхотеп прорычал то ли ругательство, то ли приказ, и мертвецы нестройной лавой устремились к новым участникам церемонии.

Очередная неудовлетворенная рабыня набросилась на Леху и попыталась его укусить за лодыжку. В следующий момент шарик плазмы испепелил ей череп и оплавил верхнюю часть скелета. После чего начался бой между живыми и мертвыми. Дважды мертвыми. Трижды…

\- Почему они не умирают?! – закричал один из спасителей. Ему повезло первым прорваться к жертвенному алтарю, но из-за наседающих Воинов Анубиса никак не хватало времени рассечь удерживающие пленников путы.

\- Нужна Книга Амон-Ра! Ее забрал Имхотеп! Вы должны поймать его! – в панике и смятении завопил Леха.

На него сверху спрыгнул еще один воин. На этот раз – женщина. Откинутый щиток шлема позволил увидеть, как ослепительно она красива.

\- Адмирал Куинн, Свободный Дендарийский. – коротко отрекомендовалась она. – Выполняется операция по спасению подданных Барраярской Империи. Вам нужна медицинская помощь?

\- Мне нужна Книга! – закричал освободившийся Карнахэн. – Вы не понимаете! Если Книга останется у них, они будут возрождаться каждые три минуты!

\- Три минуты? Понятно.

Адмирал Куинн опустила щиток, опоясала первого спасенного ремнем с гравирулеткой, и сосредоточилась на тактическом планировании. Спеленутые, как… хм-м… мумии Леха и Карнахэн устремились вверх, к спасательному катеру.

Воины Свободного Дендарийского поднялись следом.

\- А как же?!.. мертвецы!.. Импхотеп! Книга!!! – бормотал Леха и порывался вернуться обратно.

\- Не беспокойтесь, - приказала ему Куинн. Махнула рукой. Катер поднялся над разгромленной пирамидой, уступив место такому же, с эмблемой трех горных пиков на фоне звезд.

Выстрел. Второй. Разоренная пирамида превращается в извергающий лаву вулкан.

\- Отсчет пошел. Вернуться с Книгой через сто семьдесят секунд.

\- Есть вернуться!  
Пятеро дендарийцев бесстрашно нырнули в постепенно затухающий огонь.

Куинн повернулась к Лехе и подарила ему ослепительную улыбку.

\- Откуда… вы… - теряя остатки сознания, пробормотал Кубиков.

\- Оттуда, где за всеми хорошими мальчиками приглядывает Око Гора, - ответила адмирал.

***

– Не виноватая я-а-а!!! – пронзительный женский крик привел Кубикова в чувство.

Он встал с пола. На всякий случай проверил обстановку на предмет наличия мертвецов. Нет, ни мумий, ни шакалов: приемная Главного, чуть сдвинутый падением Лехи комм-пульт, перевернутое кресло, опрокинутый прабабкин котел, обугленные остатки тетради.

– Я же сама пришла-а-а! – не унималась женщина.

Кубиков выглянул в коридор.

Не он один застыл на пороге кабинета: сотрудники Бюро, кто сочувственно, кто испуганно, а кто-то – посмеивались, следили, как Арчибальд Добровольский ведет под локоток госпожу Форкобрину. Ноги несчастной женщины подгибались, руки патетически прижимались то к голове, то к сердцу, губы тряслись, постоянно повторяя: «Я же нашла эту Книгу! Просто нашла, но не брала! Нет, это не я! Она сама оказалась у меня в столе! Забирайте и отпустите меня! Не виноватая я! Она сама! Сама-а!..»

В другой, свободной от пошатывающейся дамы, руке Добровольского чернел переплетом многострадальный журнал опозданий.

Фортильден бежал следом.

Нет таких слов, чтобы передать, каково на самом деле было поведение офисного администратора! Его глаза, устремленные на Книгу Непокоя, горели огнем. Грудь вздымалась и опадала страстными, клокочущими вздохами. Фортильден подпрыгивал, стараясь добраться до журнала, а когда детектив инстинктивно убирал добычу из-под администраторской руки, злобно зыркал на Форкобрину, на Кубикова, на всех остальных… Похоже, администратор достиг той стадии возбуждения, при которой весенние коты жрут бархатные подушки-косточки и насилуют садовых гномиков.

– Она сама! – постанывала госпожа Форкобрина. – Сама нашлась!

– Уверен, мистер Волк во всем разберется, – мягко, но уверенно пообещал Добровольский и втолкнул испуганную жертву в зимний сад.

Фортильден, которому закрывшаяся стеклянная дверь ударила по носу, издал возмущенный сдавленный вопль. Пободал дверь, убедился в ее неприступности и отошел, клацая челюстями.

Инженеры-технологи-бухгалтеры сочли за лучшее спрятаться по рабочим кабинетам.

***

Тонкая декоративная стена, разделявшая комнату отдыха и зимний сад, уже который месяц поощряла любопытство сотрудников «Башни». Томимый неизвестностью Леха прокрался туда и увидел Туи и Полли, подслушивающих беседу детектива с Форкобриной, с помощью стакана и пластиковой вазы соответственно.

– Говорит, нашла журнал у себя среди отчетов, – прошептала Полли.

– И вообще, это ее тетрадь, она в ней стихи записывала, – добавила Туи. – Спасалась от стресса во время третьего развода.

– А Волк спрашивает ее про алиби на момент кражи…

Соревноваться в подслушивании с двумя столь очаровательными и умелыми соперницами показалось Лехе делом бессмысленным. Вознаградив себя за хлопоты и переживания бутербродом, он вернулся к собственному комм-пульту, немного поработал, ответил на пару звонков и, задумавшись, принялся пинать нижний ящик стола. Тот почему-то не желал закрываться до конца, оставляя щель в полдюйма.

Кубиков вытянул ящик, и первое, что он увидел, была черная, немного обугленная по краям клеенчатая обложка старой, чуть пожелтевшей от времени Книги Непокоя.

***

Происходящие было настолько упоительно-кошмарно, что мозг Лехи Кубикова отказывался в него поверить.

Он осторожно коснулся Книги Непокоя. Открыл. Увидел собственные рисунки. Вот портрет смеющейся Полли, вот зергиярский пейзаж, а тут эскиз почтовой марки с изображением императрицы Лаисы… Да, но в той, другой тетради, тоже были почеркушки-наброски! И не настолько Леха плохой художник, чтобы не узнавать итог собственных трудов!

Но здесь же были записанные изящным почерком госпожи Форкобриной стихи. Длинные таблицы, вычерченные администратором Фортильденом: фамилия провинившегося, суть преступления, перечень предоставленных документов, объясняющих невозможность следовать офисному распорядку, подпись. Инструкции, приказы и схема, где организовать возгорание на следующих пожарных учениях.

А еще в Книге нашлась выцветшая карта зарытого в некоем подвале сокровища, с подробной инструкцией. Ее таинственный автор трижды подчеркнул последнее слово – «Копай!!!» – но интуиция настойчиво подсказывала Кубикову, что клад до сих пор обретается в том подземелье, где его оставили барраярские первопоселенцы в самом начале Периода Изоляции.

Казалось, Книга говорила со своим читателем. Она явно пыталась на что-то намекнуть. Прорисованная тонкими штрихами русалка заигрывала, обмахивалась хвостом и манила присоединиться к ней, покачаться на ветвях обвитого золотыми цепями дуба. На следующей иллюстрации старушка с выступающим клыком, в рваной кацавейке и с бородавкой на кончике носа, выгуливала на поводке трехглавого рогатого прыгуна…

Воистину, все чудеса Барраяра собрались в сей загадочной рукописи!

Леха Кубиков беспомощно огляделся по сторонам. Гога перешел от взлома чужих программ к медитированию перед созданием собственных (или наоборот – густые клубы дыма мешали рассмотреть подробности). Уилл до сих пор не вернулся. Из коридора доносился смущенный шорох офисных сплетен. Почтовый ящик изнемогал, переполненный сообщениями от коллег, советами по общению с бывшими служащими СБ и угрозами Фортильдена достать похитителя, покусившегося на святое. А потом оживить, и удушить гада снова!!!

Инженер тяжело вздохнул. Спрятал тетрадь под жилетку и решительно вышел в коридор.

Чеканным шагом, как на скаутском параде, он дошел до зимнего сада, посмотрел в глаза Добровольскому, увлеченно и многоопытно кокетничающему с тремя сестрицами, и потребовал встречи с мистером Волком. Оставшись с ним наедине, предъявил ему тетрадь и насколько мог сдержанно и почти не сбиваясь в истерику объяснил.

Первое. Книга нашлась сама, в его ящике.

Второе. Книгу он не брал. Ибо не за чем.

Третье. Кажется, он немножко сошел с ума.

Мистер Волк пролистнул журнал опозданий. Брови его чуть заметно шевельнулись, выдавая намек на сомнение: страницы в переданной ему тетради - хоть и старые, и пожелтевшие, и подкопченные с краю – поражали чистотой и незаполненностью.

Как же так?! Кубиков попытался проглотить застрявший в горле ком.

– Но… как же… я же только что… Там рогатый прыгун был!.. Но я ее не похищал! Я же нормальный, зачем мне красть документ? То есть, конечно же, я не слишком нормальный, поскольку все время на эту несчастную книгу натыкаюсь! Но я бы не стал врать, что нашел ее, когда совсем не ее нашел! Да лучше бы вовсе не находил!..

– Вы не волнуйтесь, – ехидно посоветовал мистер Добровольский. Мистер Волк отвернулся, потеряв интерес к беседе. Черную тетрадь он небрежно бросил на столик, поверх еще трех, таких же больших, потертых и неновых, и прижал статуэткой в виде серебряной коровы.

Арчибальд развернул Кубикова к выходу:

– Рано или поздно найдется ваша пропажа.

– Вы думаете?!

– Уверен! У нас уже был похожий случай. Бывший комаррский террорист… ну как террорист? Из разряда «сочувствующих», хотя, по моему скромному разумению – просто дурень, а не террорист. Так вот, этот титан мысли и гений маскировки решил написать роман. А так как фантазии не хватало, он просто ударился в воспоминания и подробно, на два миллиона знаков, изложил, кто какие планы по свержению императора лелеял и что для этого сделал. Когда роман издали, кое-кто из бывших соратников сочинителя себя узнал и предпочел покинуть пределы Барраярской Империи. Те, кто повменяемее, сбежали на Эскобар, или даже на Лайрубу, один уехал на Кибо-Дайни и погрузился в криосон на сто лет, а самый умный сменил пол и заделался одалиской в гарем кшатрийского раджи… Но их родственники и брошенные подружки, даже не подозревавшие о тайнах далекого прошлого, подняли шум. Что за напасть?! Почему пропадают наши мужья и спонсоры?! Что за книгу они прочитали, что лишила их покоя?! Столько у нас суеты было… Пока разобрались, три шайки злодеев повязали! Генерал Аллегре мистеру Волку потом похвальную грамоту выписал, – с самодовольной улыбкой поведал младший детектив.

Кубиков с усилием выдавил из себя смехоподобные звуки и уточнил:

– Так я пойду?

– Идите, – распахнул двери зимнего сада Добровольский.

Сотрудники, завидев выходящего без наручников и охраны инженера, бросились в разные стороны.

Медленно, останавливаясь каждые пять шагов, Кубиков брел к собственному рабочему столу.

Дошел.

Плюхнулся на стул.

Открыл нижний ящик стола…

Книга все еще была там.

***  
Говорят, чтобы распознать галлюцинацию, надо нажать на глазное яблоко. Настоящий предмет раздвоится; ненастоящий – завопит, что яблоки тоже люди, и им бывает больно от чужого любопытства!

Кубикова бросало то в жар, то в холод.

Книга… проклятая книга!..

Инженер выскочил из кабинета и бросился в санблок. Плеснул в лицо несколько пригоршней холодной воды, долго стоял под ультразвуковым душем, меняя режимы и тайно надеясь, что ультраволны вытянут из его головы подступающее безумие. Как же так? Почему именно он? Он ведь даже никаким боком не Форратьер!

Был бы родней гениальному архитектору – тогда даже прыжок в безумие не столь обиден…

Задыхающийся, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, Леха Кубиков вернулся к умывальнику и посмотрелся в висящее над ним зеркало. Отражение – испуганный молодой человек в небрежной одежде, с торчащими во все стороны мокрыми волосами, красными глазами, – печально улыбнулось. Вот так оно… бывает…

Позади послышался легкий шорох, и Леха на цыпочках подкрался к туалетной кабинке. Дверца сама распахнулась перед ним, открыв зрелище…

…одинокого ашрама на каменистом берегу огромной реки. Сушилась кверху плоским дном лодчонка, на склонившемся над стремниной дереве покачивались рыбацкие сети. Одинокий отшельник сидел у небольшого костерка и чинил тростниковые палочки.

У отшельника было дочерна загорелое тщедушное тело, огромная голова с обширной лысиной, вокруг которой кустились редкие седовато-рыжие лохмы, клочковатая, будто сделанная из мочала, рыжая борода, одеяние из клочка дерюги, минималистичное даже по меркам откровенной и похотливой Колонии Бета, и лицо Льва Фортильдена.

– Администратор? – осторожно уточнил Кубиков.

Черный отшельник поднял голову. Яростно поскреб бороду, Придвинул поближе сосуд из тыквы-горлянки, и знакомым голосом Фортильдена переспросил:

– Чего-сь?

– Мэтр, это вы?

Вопрос озадачил отшельника. Он отхлебнул из тыквы. Еще раз почесал заросли на подбородке.

– А ты-то сам из каких будешь?

– Я? – вопрос поставил Кубикова в тупик. – Но вы же сами знаете, мэтр! Я вам полсотни объяснительных написал, а месяц еще только начался!

– Объяснительные – это хорошо, – возрадовался отшельник. Извлек откуда-то пачку папирусов, сложил их ровной стопочкой, вооружился заточенной тростинкой и велел: – Приступай. Излагай подробнее, не стесняйся. Время у нас есть – конец света только-только начался, боги вообще еще не поняли, что их мир переменился…

– Боги?.. Конец света?.. Администратор Фортильден, это на самом деле вы?

– Тут меня зовут проще, – с тайным, и от этого еще более явным тщеславием, заявил отшельник. – Расчленитель. Ибо хорошо умею расчленять истории и допытываться до сути. Вот как раз на днях я такую песню сложил – закачаешься! О древнем роде царей и воинов, который изничтожил сам себя, дозволив одной ветви семьи взять верх на другой; о героях, которые зажигали и гасили звезды; о любви к прекрасным девам, ради которых отвергались царства, тысячи кораблей отправлялись в неизведанные дали, и тысячи слонов трубили свадебную песнь… Нравится?

– Наверное, – с сомнением согласился Кубиков.

– Тогда давай, рассказывай о своих краях. Часто ли в ваши селения забредают чудовища, похожие на людей, с собачьими головами, с кожей цвета огненного сердолика, или ожившие мертвецы, бледные как мрамор, в чьих жилах медленно течет расплавленное злато? А может, тебе встречались демоны подземного мира, ярко-синие, с сапфировыми глазами и серебристыми лохмами?

Лехе некстати вспомнилась журнальная заметка, в которой подробно обсуждалась нашумевшая на всю Форбарр-Султану история потопления здания Службы Безопасности и участия семьи джексонианского барона в этом происшествии. Портреты слуг уж больно соответствовали нарисованным отшельником описаниям. Кубиков нервно сглотнул.

– А есть у вас царская родня, мечтающая забрать трон? – не унимался Фортильден-Расчленитель.

– Они вовсе не мечтают, – оскорбился за семью лорда Аудитора Форкосигана патриотичный инженер.

– А, планы строят? Молодцы! – порадовался отшельник. Тростинка в его узловатых пальцах бойко летала по папирусу, оставляя чернильные закорючки. – Люблю деловых людей! Лет через двадцать заберут власть, а потом устроят гражданскую войну, а потом еще одну, истребят тьму народа, а кто останется – будут строить новый мир…

– Нет! – возмутился Кубиков. – У нас, на Барраяре, конечно, хватает сорвиголов, но заговоры, а тем более гражданские войны – ни-ни! Мы поддерживаем Его Величество!

Отшельник посмотрел на молодого человека с улыбкой сочувствующей и снисходительной:

– Поживи с мое, – посоветовал он. – Поймешь, что все истории написаны по одному шаблону.

И тут Кубикова осенила догадка. Она была безумна, но, если рассудить логически, не безумнее вероятности, что туалетная кабинка в офисном здании может выходить прямо на берег реки пережившего конец света альтернативного мира.

– Это вы! – закричал Леха.

– Я? – переспросил Расчленитель. Посмотрел на себя, свои черные руки, папирус, поджатые ноги, выпирающий животик. – Ну, наверное, я. А что – я?

– Вы сочинили эту Книгу! И подбросили ее в мой стол! Подбросили! Но зачем? Что я вам сделал?!

Расчленитель-сочинитель мерзко захихикал. Кубиков не сдержался и кинулся его душить.

Руки поймали пустоту.

– Ты ошибаешься, – раздался голос за Лехиной спиной.

***

– Ты ошибаешься, – размеренно и торжественно произнесла за спиной Кубикова пустота.

Молодой человек обернулся. Взгляд его растерянно заметался, стараясь выделить что-то осмысленное в том клубящемся, мрачном нечто, которое его окружало.

– Люди не опасны. Они всего лишь люди. Мало живут, легко умирают. А вот книги, тем более – Книги, – могут жить очень долго. Они отравляют мир вокруг себя.

– Отравляют… о чем вы? Кто вы?..

– Как вирусы, – безжалостно припечатало книгофобное Нечто. – Был мир как мир, и каждый человек в нем знал свое место. А потом появляется какой-то умник, со своими недалекими мыслишками, и вот прожил бы он обычную жизнь – никто бы его не заметил, а спустя пять лет и не вспомнил… так нет ведь! Ухитряется написать книгу, подлец этакий. И мыслишки его начинают жить, прорастают семенами непокоя в чужих умах, вселяют ложные надежды и вольнодумие…

Мрак подступил к Кубикову близко, насколько это возможно, и молодой человек закашлялся от едкого запаха дыма. Дым… ну конечно же!

– Гога? Это ты? – сквозь спазмы прохрипел Леха.

Нечто приблизилось в мутном облаке и действительно оказалось программистом конструкторского бюро «Башня». Вид Гоги (когда-то он долго подбирал короткий вариант своего полного имени – Грегорео, – чтобы избежать случайного сходство с именованием императора) – пугал. Застывшее лицо, устремленный на Вселенную гневный взгляд, ореол искр, взметающиеся за спиной языки пламени…

Пламени!

– Гога! Ты что творишь?!

– Выполняю свою работу, – с достоинством ответил офисный безумец. – Уничтожаю вирусы. Пусть останутся только правильные коды, только правильные мысли…

Гога вытянул руки вперед, нащупал нечто невидимое, и заиграл на несуществующем органе.

В любое другое время Кубиков с удовольствием вступил бы с приятелем в увлекательную и сложную философскую дискуссию. О правильности книг. О бесконечности и взаимодополняемости пространства-времени, ими созданных. О том, что есть Хранители, а есть Читатели, и не надо путать одних с другими, и равнять кого бы то ни было с Библиотекарями, ибо у-ук, и оок-ук-ук!! Иначе и не скажешь!

Но дым рвал горло.

Закашлявшись, Кубиков упал.

Попробовал встать…

***  
Ударился о столешницу.

***  
Проснулся.

***

Кабинет программистов был полон дыма. Синими сполохами догорал комм-пульт Гоги – техника, теоретически не убиваемая, сдохла всеми предохранителями. Настоящий, оранжево-желтый, с длинным черным шлейфом копоти, огонь пожирал разбросанные на полу бумаги, набрасывался на распечатки, и разочарованно отступал, когда они превращались в лужицы расплавленного полимера.

Посреди всего этого безумия стоял Гога и на старинном варианте греческого вещал нечто торжественное и наверняка очень умное.

– Что ты… бежим! – выкашлял Леха. Приятель лишь досадливо от него отмахнулся. – Сейчас датчики сработают, идиот!

Честно говоря, в глубине души Кубиков удивлялся, почему они еще живы – автоматика должна была включиться при первых же признаках задымления, обеспечить эвакуацию, отток воздуха… Под ноги инженеру попался обгоревший противопожарный датчик с разобранным нутром. А, понятно… Тогда действуем по плану Б.

Леха Кубиков выскочил в коридор, локтем разбил тревожную кнопку и под вой аварийной сигнализации потащил активно отбивающегося Гогу на балкон, к спасительному кислороду.

Ведущий эколог и заведующий сектором коммуникаций внимательно слушали сбивчивый Лехин рассказ. Вернее, версию. Она сводилась к основным событиям: Кубиков проснулся, обнаружил Гогу и пожар, принял меры.

– Не думал, – с истерическим смешком добавил Леха, – что скажу спасибо Фортильдену за его противопожарные тренировки!

Эколог и зав коммуникациями тревожно переглянулись.

– Кому? – одновременно уточнили они.

– Администратору Фортильдену, – ответил Кубиков. Лица обоих начальников вытянулись. Леха почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног. Неужели?..

Ведущий эколог осторожно заглянул в глаза еще дымящемуся после пережитого волнения молодому человеку и заботливо поинтересовался, не кружится ли у него голова. Зав. коммуникациям был более конкретен:

– Какому администратору? Он только завтра приступает к работе. Вернее, она. Очень милая достойная дама. Чем вы вообще по ночам занимались в офисе вместе с Грегорео? Вы понимаете, что он чуть не спалил всю «Башню»?!

– Успокойся, – велел эколог раздраженному товарищу. – Если бы не мистер Кубиков, мы действительно могли потерять весь офис. А так обошлись одним помещением. Сделаем ремонт, и все будет по-прежнему.

Истина добиралась до мозга Лехи Кубикова гораздо медленнее, чем пять пожарных расчетов – на двадцать первый этаж офисного здания в центре Форбарр-Султаны.

– Вы не знаете Фортильдена? Этого маньяка с пунктиком на дисциплине и объяснительных?

– Вам бы отлежаться пару дней, – посоветовал эколог. – Со здоровьем не шутят.

Кубиков растерянно кивнул. С балкона открывался вид на ночную столицу. Проносились флайеры. Подсвеченный мост пересекал темную полосу реки. Летел в сторону замка Форхартунг огромный воздушный шар в виде розового слона. В зимнем саду и комнате отдыха были видны фигуры пожарных. В небе еще модно было разглядеть геликоптер медслужбы, увозящий Гогу на лечение от отравления дымом и профилактику пиромании…

– Запретить, запретить надо все стимуляторы, блокаторы, индикаторы… Подумаешь, бетанское! – ворчал зав. коммуникациями. – Сегодня одному укурышу пришло в голову подпалить офис, а что будет завтра? Завтра они решат, что могут подшутить над военным заказом!! Кстати, Кубиков!

– Да?

– Вы же должны закончить расчеты того проекта, для острова Кайрил. Когда будет готово?

Леха замялся. В том, что сейчас оказалось сном, он сдал проект еще три недели назад, завсектором коммуникаций лично. Но здесь и сейчас…

Безумие? Параллельная реальность?

А так действительно бывает? Или только в книгах?

– Я именно этот проект и доделывал, – соврал Кубиков. – Но теперь… – и указал рукой в сторону разоренного кабинета.

Зав недовольно скривился:

– Постарайтесь восстановить свои расчеты как можно быстрее. Четырех дней хватит?

– Но не перенапрягайтесь, – возразил ведущий эколог. – Здоровье все-таки важнее.

– Так вы точно не знаете Фортильдена? – в последний раз уточнил Кубиков.

– Хорошо, – сдался зав коммуникациями, переглянувшись с коллегой. – Пусть будет неделя. Но чтобы обязательно. Дисциплина и ответственность! Ничего, с понедельника приступает к обязанностям администратора мадам Матильда, она мигом наведет порядок…

Леха Кубиков на покачивающихся после пережитого волнения ногах, побрел к выходу. Пожарные удалились; вид разрушенного кабинета удручал. История вроде бы обрела ясность, но… Леху все еще покусывал червячок сомнения.

Он осторожно открыл нижний ящик стола.

И увидел только старые справочники и початую бутылку пива.

Успокоенный, инженер отправился выполнять задание начальства. В кои-то веки – бодро насвистывая и с улыбкой на лице.

Приснится же такое…

***

Под столом, среди остатков пластика и сожженных страниц, медленно собиралась Книга Непокоя.

Клочки размером с почтовую бумагу или даже меньше, повинуясь таинственному зову бумажной плоти, слетались робкой стайкой. Сажа превращалась в чернила и конденсировалась в нужные слова. Линии свивались в узоры и рисунки.

Быть фениксом – нелегко, но так удобно.

Пока не придет время взлететь, озарив очередную подходящую голову умной мыслью, можно и отдохнуть.

Ведь минуты покоя столь коротки…


End file.
